Marine 2
by TFKeyes
Summary: The further adventures of Kira Tenaka and Matsumoto, Yup she fell hard for the grunt now she has to make him the best shinigami that he can be. MatsumotoXOC and a little fun too. NEWS FLASH! Ending this ARC and starting a new one
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, I just wanted to start by saying that I don't own Bleach but it makes whites whiter. Beyond that I do like the characters and enjoy their lives tremendously. My story telling takes me about two and a half hours to three hours per chapter so I do tend to make things happen quickly. On with the show!

**Marine II, Office Hours**

"MATSU….TENAKA! Where the hell is my paperwork!" Yelled a frustrated Hitsugaya

The busty blond looked up from her desk. "Right there in front of you. That's all that's left and all you need to do is read and sign."

"Wha?" Hitsugaya looked at the few sheets of paper neatly placed on his desk wondering what happened to his Vice Captain. Since she had come back from the real world and Married Kira Tenaka she had turned into a real office wiz. "I see. I guess that a stint as a Captain did you some good."

"Well it was my job to keep up on things and with Kira helping me I did learn a few things about how to use the computer. And I have one at home now so I finished all the reports last night before we went out to dinner." She winked at him. "See I'm not above learning a few things."

"Well what does my schedule look like for today?" He said hoping to catch her off guard.

"If you bothered to look that piece of paper is on the right hand side of your desk under the glass. I printed it out so that all you had to do was glance at it and use the grease pencil on the desk to tick off the items completed. If there is a change just tell me and I'll redo your schedule. As of right now you are due to give my husband a lesson in Kidou. Following that you are giving a lecture at the Academy on methods of achieving shikai. Then you have lunch. Did you want to join Vice Captain Hinamori? Then you are to give a report to Captain General Yamamoto on the latest real world operations. After that you are done." She looked up at him sweetly.

There it was, all laid out just as she had said. "One change to this. I want you and Vice Captain Tenaka to do the presentation for the Captain General. Both of you have a better grasp of the situation down there than I do and with Kurosaki back in the real world again I think you two are best suited to this. TENAKA! Get in here!"

Kira stepped into the office standing before his Captain. He saluted and remained at attention untill Hitsugaya stood and returned his salute.

"How many times do I have to tell you we don't salute here?" Hitsugaya asked grinning.

"Sir, The Staff Sergeant has no intention of stopping, Sir." Kira said while at attention and staring at a spot on the wall.

"Well that may be coming to an end shortly Kira." Hitsugaya opened the drawer of his desk and pulled out a piece of paper that hadn't crossed his Vice Captain's desk. He read, "By order of Captain General Yamamoto and authorized by the council of forty six you are here by promoted to the field rank of Vice Captain effective immediately." He then reached into the desk and pulled out The brassard showing the rank and a small box. He handed the small box to Rangiku who had come to stand beside her husband. "If you would please assist me in pinning these on your husband."

She opened the small box and looked at the two small silver bars. Her eyes started to water with pride as she handed one bar to Hitsugaya and took one for herself. She pinned the bar on one side of his shinigami robes as Hitsugaya pinned the other in a similar position on the other side.

"The brassard is the official insignia but I thought that you would like to have these also." Hitsugaya said with a knowing smile. "Marine, you're out of uniform. You better get rid of those stripes pronto!"

"Sir, Yes Sir!" was all Kira could say.

"Now don't we have a lesson in Kidou to be working at?" Hitsugaya asked in what could be mistaken for a forgetful manner.

"Sir, I need to fix my uniform, Sir. Sir, If the Captain could grant me a few moments to fix that, I would be grateful, Sir." Kira was still staring at the spot on the wall.

"Fine just don't take too long. Rangiku go help him."

"Yes Sir!" She dragged Kira from the office and into the supply closet where spare uniforms were kept. She made no move for a replacement uniform though as he took her in his arms and started kissing her. She returned the kiss with great enthusiasm and was becoming rather breathless as her husband let his hands roam about her shapely body. "Whoo down there big boy lets do this party at home tonight. What would the rest of the squad think if they caught us in here?"

"They would cry, so shut up and kiss me." He responded

A half hour later they re-entered Hitsugaya's office. Rangiku was smoothing her hair as she went back to her desk and Hitsugaya just smirked as he took Kira out for a lesson on binding spells.

The rest of the day went according to the schedule and they had just finished the update briefing with the Captain General.

"That brings me to my point of having you two give this briefing. It seems that the Vice Captain of the Fourteenth is once again pregnant and will be needing some time off here in Serenity. It seems that her gigai still can't take the stresses of pregnancy. You two and Vice Captain Nemu Kurotsuchi of the Twelfth Squad will be taking their place. Mats…Tenaka, how is your Banki training coming along?"

"Captain General, I am sorry but not as far along as I wanted to be." Rangiku said with downcast eyes.

"Well don't worry about that, I have an excellent teacher for you. Yoruichi, would you come out here please."

A small black cat walked out and sat before the Captain General facing the two Vice Captains. "I'll take them both as students." It said.

"GAAA The cat talked!!!!" Kira was overwhelmed at the revilation.

"Thank you Yoruichi sama." Was the response from Rangiku

"I'll come and get you as soon as I'm ready." Yoruichi said ignoring Kira's reaction.

"You are dismissed." Yamamoto said with a humorous glint in his eyes.

After Rangiku half dragged Kira from the office Yoruichi shifted into her human form. "Men are so predictable. What are you blushing about Yama?"

"Could you put your clothes on Yoruichi?"

"Oh that again, Men, so predictable."

Outside of the office Nemu was waiting for them. "Good to see you Vice Captain Tenaka and Tenaka. I hope that we will work well together." She bowed to them.

"What is your roll in this mission?" Kira asked questioning her closely as he finally had a last name to assign to the young woman before him. He remembered that her Father wanted to conduct experiments on him.

"I am mostly being sent to attend the local Techincal Collage to brush up on Real World technology. It seems that Father was rather impressed with your office modifications and he wants me to study them and bring him the information. Oh and he has lost interest in conducting experiments on you Vice Captain Tenaka, He has a short attention span about conducting experiments on people. I am supposed to be posing as your sister while attending school so I will be pleased to call you Nii-sama." She turned and departed quietly.

Rangiku reached over and lifted her husbands mouth closed and heard it close with an audible click. "So, we're starting a family? What's next? Yachiru as our daughter?"

"Let's get out of here before they get any more ideas. I'm not so sure that this is going to be any fun as it is." Kira said with a worried face.

Later that day Yoruichi showed up in human form (fully dressed) to take the two Vice Captains to her training facility. "Matsu….Tenaka, why haven't you achieved your Banki yet?" Yoruichi asked with a impassive face.

"Well, between myself not pushing to do it and Haineko being rather lazy also I just haven't accomplished it." Rangiku answered honestly.

"Well this time you're going to finish the deal. The danger is though that if you don't accomplish Banki, You could die. You have called Haineko to materialization have you not?"

"Yes I have but only on rare occasions. As I said he is rather lazy." Rangiku stated but privately not liking the sounds of the Banki training session. _"This could kill me? Just when I find the man I love this crazy woman wants me to insight my zanpakuto to riot? I have a bad feeling about this."_

"Well this will force Haineko to materialize and then you have to subjugate him to your will." Yoruichi held up a vaguely human formed manikin. "Before we begin you have to know that you and you alone will have to fight Haineyo and you will have only three days to accomplish this. Ichigo did it in two days before he saved Rukia, but his reiatsu was much higher than yours even now. I won't kid you, this is dangerous and has to be completed once started. Are you ready?"

"I…No I'm not ready for this. I don't know that I'll ever be ready for this. I will fight hollows and arrancar all day and all night but to fight my own zanpakuto, No, I'm not ready."

"Thank you for being honest about it. You will have to take the long road to achieving Banki but don't worry. No one will disrespect you for not doing this. Even I refused to do it." Yoruichi flashed her a smile. "Better to know your limits than to overstep and die because you were not ready."

"Now for you Vice Captain Tenaka, You have not had your shikai that long what is your decision? You have heard everything that I told Rangiku. Do you think that you are ready to….."

Kira rammed Tekken through the manikin. "To protect those that cannot protect themselves. Isn't that what we are all about?"

The look on his face was nearly the mirror of one Kurosaki that had completed the training in two days.

A mist formed where the manikin had been and out stepped the biggest meanest Marine Corps Drill Sergeant that Kira had ever seen. "I am Tekken, I will not bow down to you, you puny pipsqueak Defend yourself! The avatar launched himself at Kira with a blood curdling yell and fire in his eyes. His massive fist was pulsating with electrical bolts. Kira dodged the swing kicking out at the midriff of the avatar. He connected what felt like iron but used the momentum to swing himself into another attack. He shouted the strongest binding spell that Hitsugaya had taught him followed by white lightning number four at point blank range into the head of the avatar.

Tekken backhanded Kira away like hitting a small child forcing him to go again on the defensive. The avatar rolled in with a punch laced with lightning that Kira sidestepped then grabbing the outstretched arm pulling Tekken off balance and casting another binding spell only this time aiming it at his leg hoping to cripple the speed of the attacking avatar. This worked momentarily allowing Kira to fire off a redhot cannon spell again at point blank range causing the avatar to bounce along the ground.

"I see you are not affected by lightning spells but fire and binding spells will hurt you."

"You are a fast learner. Good, good, but not fast enough!" Tekken flashed in front of Kira slamming him in the chest driving him back several yards. He flashed again to repeat the process and was met with a stiff arm to the throat followed with another point blank redhot cannon spell flipping him back several yards.

Yourichi was impressed with the speed of the attack and counter attack and mostly that this was a physical battle being fought by very determined and deadly warriors. She could also see that both sides were ramping up their power and also becoming faster and faster. The blows flew and connected with devastating power from both sides.

Rangiku just stood there and watched in amazement as her husband gave as good as he received. The fight went on for hours and neither side looked like they were getting tired. She felt Kira's reiatsu rising beyond what she had ever felt from him and still he fought Tekken. She was beginning to understand what drove him as she remembered what he said. 'To protect those that can't protect themselves.' _"My god I love that man! Fight him Kira. Fight him and WIN!"_ She didn't dare voice her thoughts for fear of breaking his concentration but she poured her love and strength out to him.

Yourichi looked at Rangiku and could feel the battle raging in her as she watched her man fight to gain the strength to protect her and everyone else that he could. She could almost see the projection of strength and love connecting the two it was so strong. Then it hit her. What she was seeing was a feedback loop as Rangiku fed him strength and he fed back that same strength back to her. The cycle was building rapidly to a point where even the powerful avatar of Tekken would be overwhelmed. This battle would not last more than a few moments more.

Tekken closed with Kira who grabbed the lightning encrusted hands and slowly forced Tekken to the ground. First one knee then finally both knees on the ground before him Kira slammed the avatar with his knee to the chin toppling Tekken to the ground unmoving.

"Thank you Marine. I am your to command." Was all Tekken said before dissipating and returning to his original form.

Kira picked up the sword and reverently resheathed it then staggered over to Rangiku. "To protect you at all costs. That's why." He collapsed into her arms unmoving.

Kira woke up in the hot spring feeling refreshed and only slightly sore from the battle with Tekken. He glanced around and found himself in the company of Rangiku and Yourichi (in cat form again) relaxing and feeling the pains slip away. "This feels good. You could make a bucket of money charging admission to this hot spring."

"What makes you think that I haven't already?" She winked at him.

"You still give me the creeps when you talk in cat form." He said shivering slightly.

"Oh, in that case" She changed back into human form. "Is that better?"

If Kira had not married Rangiku the nose bleed would have killed him.

**A/N I chose not to explore Matsumoto's Banki because not much has been said or drawn about Haineko other than his name. I do not wish to disservice the author with a bad interpretation of her Shikai or eventual Banki. I hope you all understand.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there, Thank you for the review of the first chapter of the second part and to tell you honestly I don't know what the Banki will look like yet. Again I must tell you all that I don't own bleach but I use it. On with the show!!!

**Marine II, Quarters**

Kira and Rangiku picked up their gigai's from the Twelfth issue room and met with Nemu before heading for the gate. They picked up some additional clothing at the Fourth issue room along the way. Kira kept wondering why Nemu was picking out such short dresses and skirts. Rangiku was dressing rather provocatively also in Kira's opinion but he liked it. _"I have the best looking wife in both worlds."_ He thought proudly.

Rangiku held up a lacy item and asked, "What do you think?"

Kira's mind went blank as he imagined her with it on. "Ahhhh, Yeah, that's a keeper, like you." That earned him a kiss on the cheek.

He got the clothing he would need and packed a suitcase still thinking of Rangiku wearing that bit of lace. He closed the case with his finger between the lid and shell. "Ouch! That smarted!"

"Oh Nii-sama, are you injured?" Nemu asked quickly, as she literally bounced over to him.

Kira just looked at her for a moment before asking her in a deadpan, "Nemu, Why are you dressed like a bimbo schoolgirl wet dream?"

Rangiku came over and looked at Nemu, "Honey you look like you should be selling something down at the docks when the fleet comes in, not like you are in a technical collage. Didn't anyone brief you on the styles in the real world?"

"Vice Captain Abarai came and gave the briefing but it sounded more like reminiscing about the times he was there. Is there something wrong with the way I'm dressed?"

"Nemu, Consider the source of the briefing first. Renji is a letch in the first place and he is probably waiting across the street right now. Waiting for you to leave so he can get a good long look." Rangiku said gently to the younger Vice Captain.

"If you were my real sister I wouldn't let you wear such things. Now let's get you some jeans and some nice tops and sneakers. Ditch all the miniskirts and high heel shoes." Kira added wiping sweat from his forehead.

Rangiku guided the girl's choices of apparel a bit closer and finally had a decent set of clothing for the young woman. "I'm going to kill Abarai when we get back." Rangiku muttered to Kira.

"Only if I don't get to him first." He muttered back.

They packed their clothes and Kira ended up carrying most of the bags like a pack mule. "I go through all the trouble of achieving Banki and I still carry the luggage. Not fair!"

Rangiku just turned to him and kissed him. "Thank you honey."

He didn't grumble a bit after that.

They arrived in the training facility beneath Urahara's store and were greeted by Ichigo, Rukia, and their children. "Right on time Tenaka and Tenaka and Tenaka." Ichigo said with a smirk on his face.

The kids swamped Rangiku as Rukia walked up looking uncomfortable. "Thanks for coming so soon I don't think that this gigai can take much more abuse from this one." She took Rangiku's hand and placed it on her swelling belly.

"Oh my, it kicked! Boy or a girl?" Rangiku asked excitedly.

"Girl and only one this time thank God, but she's a feisty one." Rukia said with a small grimace on her face.

"What have you picked out for a name?" Kira asked Ichigo.

"Hisana." He said with a smile.

"Well you better get going because Byakuya is waiting with most of the rest of the nobles to welcome you home. He looks annoyed that so many are around though." Rangiku said

"And we have to get moving also because someone needs to get enrolled in collage, and if the date is correct Nemu will need to hurry." Kira said looking rather pointedly at Nemu.

"Yes Nii-sama" was all Nemu managed as she blushed slightly.

As Nemu and Rangiku started for the ladder up to the store Ichigo grabbed Kira's arm. "Whats with the 'Nii-sama' bit from her?"

"She is supposed to be my sister for our cover story but I'm thinking I might have to watch her." Kira said softly to Ichigo.

"If she gives you any trouble, point my friend Mizuiro Kojima at her. That should slow her down and give you some breathing room. He is already aware of the existence of shinigami so don't worry about him finding out. Besides it might do her some good to find out what a nice man was like." Ichigo said quietly. "Oh yeah, Uryū Ishida and his wife Orihime will be dropping by to visit with Rangiku. He's the resident Quincy, and our friend. She has some rather interesting powers also. Just don't let her cook."

"Ok man, take it easy and have some fun while you're here. Things have been on the quiet side. I know it can change just like that but I'm hoping it stays quiet for ya. See Ya!" Ichigo grabbed up his children and they followed Rukia through the waiting gate.

"Urahara! When are you going to put in an elevator?" asked Kira out loud to nobody, or so he thought.

"Step right this way young shinigami. It's right over here." came the sandy voice of Urahara. "By the way, congrats on accomplishing Banki. I hear you set a new record, but you did it with some help."

"That's what Yoruichi said too. I still haven't figured out what she meant by that." Kira said as he lugged the baggage to the freight elevator.

"She meant that you and your wife created a sort of feedback loop that amplified your reiatsu far beyond normal, even for a Captain, and faster than anyone before in history. You two must have a **very** close bond for something like that to happen." Urahara said with a sideways glance at Kira.

"I am not sure what you mean by that, but I'll do anything to protect her from harm and I know that she feels the same way about me. Is that the kind of close you mean?" Kira asked.

"Sort of. See most of the people in Soul Society have been there for a long time and they don't carry their emotions as high as you do and the same goes for Kurosaki. I bet that if Rukia had been present when he was doing his Banki training he would have beaten Zangetsu within a couple of hours. As it was he did it in less than two days. You were feeding off the love and strength of Rangiku as she was feeding it to you and you in return were feeding her your strength so between the both of you, you built up power and Reiatsu faster together than one person could alone. She is your Banki and you will be her's. But what do I know? I'm just a shop keeper." He grinned that knowing grin and helped Kira put the last of the luggage on the elevator.

Ichigo had left the keys to his minivan so that the Tenaka's wouldn't have to walk everywhere and besides they were going to be gone for a while with Rukia's pregnancy. Kira took the keys out of Rangiku's hands. "At least I had a driver's license when I was alive so just enjoy the ride. Let me see here, Oh yeah this is Japan so I drive on the other side of the road." He didn't inspire much confidence with Rangiku or Nemu with that comment though.

They dropped Nemu off at the collage which was only a couple of blocks from the house and then made their way home.

After unloading and carrying in all the luggage Kira pulled Rangiku into a bear hug. "How did I get so lucky to find you?" He said looking into her beautiful grey eyes.

"I ask myself that same question every morning my beloved husband." She kissed him then disentangled herself from him. "Come on, help me get our clothes put away and maybe I'll let you see me in that….."

He leapt to the luggage hauling it into the bedroom,


	3. Chapter 3

Hey folks, time for another installment of fun, but a word from our sponsor, Bleach. Don't own it, use it every day in the laundry! Thank you for the favorable responses so far. I thought for sure that someone might have come crashing through the door with a flaming zanpakuto, saying that Hitsugaya was the only one….. Ahhh what do I know. ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!

**Marine II, Higher Learning**

After being dropped off Nemu located the registrar's office and started to pick out her courses for the semester. Physics 102, Mechanical engineering 103, ME Lab 104, Chemistry 204, and Applied Physics 404, Etc... She took her application sheet to the student that was assisting in the registration to have him look over the choices and assign her to the classes.

"Um, Good afternoon. These are the courses that I'd like to sign up for." She handed the paperwork to the young man.

Mizuiro Kojima looked up at the paperwork then at the person proffering it to him. He instantly saw stars. "Ah ah OK, lets see what you have here." He pulled himself back together and started to review the class list. "Please take a seat. This may take a while." He indicated a chair next to the table.

"Thank you." Nemu thought that is was nice to have someone offer her a chair when she was used to having to stand through all reports or lectures.

"You have requested some very odd classes without hitting on one single compulsory class. I'm not sure that we can do some of these. Let's see what we can work out though. Have you taken any of the required Lit classes?" Mizuiro asked looking at her.

"No, I am to take these classes by direction of my Ca…Father." She said catching herself.

Mizuiro who had gone back to looking at her paperwork caught her slip and quickly looked at her address. "Oh you are a friend of Ichigo and Rukia's, aren't you." He looked up at her again with a smile on his face. "Do you know Rangiku Matsumoto also?"

Nemu looked startled and couldn't actually find words. "Ah…. Um….. Actually she got married recently. Her name is now Tenaka."

"So that would make you her sister-in-law?" The smile was still on his face. He leaned in and whispered to her. "I know all about the shinigami so don't worry about me." He went back to looking over her paperwork. He spotted several clerical errors on her part like the year of birth being 6063 SA instead of using real world dates. "I think we better redo this paperwork from scratch, I wouldn't want someone to start looking into you and finding out that you don't exist here in the real world. May I call you Nemu?"

Once again she was shocked as she was not used to people asking her for permission for anything personal. "Uh, yes, that would be fine."

"Good then call me Mizuiro. It makes things easier while we are working here."

They hashed over the paperwork and figured out a realistic class load for her over the next two hours. When they handed in the paperwork Mizuiro walked her back to her things at the desk. "Would you mind me walking you home? I happen to live in that direction and actually only a few houses away from Ichigo's house."

"Um, well, ok, I don't see why not." Nemu agreed.

They talked about the campus as they walked along not really saying anything of importance as they got to the house. At the gate to the house Mizuiro took her hand and kissed it gently saying "A true pleasure to meet you Nemu Tenaka." He then turned and went on his way.

Nemu was blushing rather fiercly at that moment and was totally speechless. No one had ever treated her with the kindness that Mizuiro had, outside of Ishida, back in Soul Society. She didn't know how to react to this man.

She entered the house and donned her slippers without thinking about anything and saw that her luggage was still sitting near the entrance. Then she heard noises coming from upstairs that could only be coming from Rangiku and Kira. Not thinking about them being a married couple she dashed up the stairs and flung open the door only to quickly shut it with a monster blush forming. She quietly went back down the steps praying that she didn't get noticed by the couple in the throws of passion. _"I didn't know that you could do that! This is going to take some getting used to."_ She thought to herself.

She went into the kitchen and made herself some tea and then found a book and started reading quietly in the common room.

Some time later Rangiku came downstairs wrapped in a white bathrobe. "Ah your back already. How did admissions go?"

"They went fine but I am sure that my Captain will be upset because I had to drop several classes and take some mandatory classes. This might take far longer than he anticipated." She paused for a moment. "Do you know a man named Mizuiro Kojima? He said he knows you."

"Yes, when I was first sent down here after the Arrancar started to appear I was going to the high school that Ichigo and Rukia were attending. I met him on several occasions and he seemed like a nice boy at the time. Why, did you meet him?" Rangiku asked with a slight smile on her lips.

"I met him as I was enrolling and signing up for classes. He knows about us and helped me get my paperwork right so no one would think anything was suspicious about me. Then he walked me home. When we got here he kissed my hand then went on his way." Nemu's eyes were unfocused as she said the last part.

Rangiku knew the look and didn't bother saying a thing. She was privately happy that Nemu would have someone else to take up her time instead of Kira. "Well then we will have to invite him over for dinner soon. That way you can show off your cooking skills for him."

"Cooking? I don't know how to cook. Captain Tenaka, do you know how to cook? Can you teach me?" Nemu almost looked desperate and didn't know why.

"First off as long as there are no other shinigami around call me Rangiku. Secondly, Yes, I can teach you how to cook. Kira taught me so I can teach you, Little sister." She winked at the younger woman. "Oh and one last thing your room is down stairs so please don't come running into our bedroom unless it's an emergency please."

The monster blush returned to the young womans face and creeped down her chest also. "I heard shouting and didn't think, sorry."

"It's Ok this time Kira didn't notice you thank God because he was right at….."

"Stop please I saw enough you don't have to tell me please." The blush if possible got even redder.

Rangiku laughed gently. "That's right, Mayuri doesn't let you out much does he." Then she got a surprised look. "You have never even had a boyfriend have you?"

"Father said that they were superfluous and not necessary. I was proof of that." Her head was down as she said this.

"Then Kira will cook and you will entertain Mizuiro. Leave it all to me Nemu. Consider this a lesson in real world living." _"And if it keeps you diverted from Kira, all the better."_

Kira came downstairs moments later and saw the look on Rangiku's face as she was talking to Nemu about how to court a boy in the real world. He laughed to himself then stole up behind Rangiku wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and kissing her on the cheek. "Don't listen to a word she is telling you. Just be yourself and tell him what's on your mind and that will get his attention no matter what guy you are after. Except for me that is." He kissed Rangiku again on the cheek before going into the kitchen to start on dinner.

Several days went by with no hollows attacking leaving Kira and Rangiku time to get the house situated the way they liked it. Nemu started classes and found out that some of the subjects were far more interesting than she had thought that they might be and it didn't hurt that Mizuiro was in several of them also. They spent quite a bit of time together as a result.

"Mizuiro, would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" Nemu asked shyly. She half expected him to decline her offer. He had been a perfect gentleman since he had met her.

"I would like that very much. I haven't had much time to come over and visit Matsumoto or her husband yet. Yeah, I'd like to come over for dinner." He smiled as he was answering her.

This was not the reason that she wanted him to come for dinner but she kept her face still even though close inspection would see her eyes were not in agreement with her smile. "Very good then I'll expect you at seven?"

"Seven it is." He responded. "Excuse me I have to run a short errand now but I'll see you tonight." Then he left.

When He got through the door of the cafeteria he fished his cell phone out and called Kira. "Hey Kira, its Mizuiro, sorry to bug you but Nemu asked me over for dinner. I'm just calling to let you know like I promised." He paused listening for a moment. "OK, She said seven tonight." pause again listening. "OK, have fun at the movies tonight. Bye" He started to whistle as he walked down the sidewalk.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria, "Rangiku, Nemu here, I invited Mizuiro over for dinner tonight could you plan something for dinner? PLEASE." The whine in her voice was evident. "And could you both go out like to the movies or something like that?" Pause while listening. "Thank you Rangiku." She hung up smiling to herself. _"I'm gonna have him all to myself tonight."_

That evening at just about seven in Nemu's room. "Why am I wearing a kimono?" a perplexed Nemu asked Rangiku.

"Because you look very nice and that is what you want isn't it?" Rangiku took the younger woman before a full length mirror to show her the effect. "Besides, I'm not going to let you keep fawning over Kira when you are beautiful enough to find your own man."

The look on Nemu's face told Rangiku everything.

Rangiku stood behind her and unbraided her hair and left it free flowing down her back. She then brushed it untangling any snarls. She finished with a simple ribbon creating a single pony tail held together at mid way with the ribbon. "Kira, come take a look. I want a man's opinion."

Kira walked in then stooped cold. "Mizuiro isn't going to know what hit him."

"I'm not planning on hitting him!" Nemu was confused.

"No Nemu, that's a good thing. Like the first time I really looked at Rangiku I felt the shock all the way to the core of my soul. Mizuiro will feel the same thing tonight when he looks at you. You look fantastic."

The knock at the door came just then. "I'll go get that." Kira started for the door.

"No, I'll get it please." Nemu made her way to the door and opened it to find Mizuiro standing with a bouquet of flowers for her and a bottle of wine.

"Welcome to our house. Please come in." She stepped aside and could see Kira and Rangiku taking their coats. She feigned surprise. "You're leaving?"

"Yes little sister, we're going out. Take good care of your guest." Kira said as he shepherded Rangiku out the door.

Once they were outside they looked at each other. "We are so bad! Hehehe!"


	4. Chapter 4

OK, now that the fluff is aside we can concentrate on the fact that I still don't own Bleach. That said ON with the show.

**Marine II, KNIGHT Moves**

The roaring of the Menos was deafening to the shinigami bent on destroying it. The flash of lightning from the storm provided perfect cover as Kira deflected god's weapon and used it to rip chunks out of the massive hollow.

The menos started forming a cero when Kira went into Banki mode. The gathering of power was enormous as the zanpakuto harnessed the reiatsu reforming a final time becoming a huge two handed double edged sword, and dull black armor forming around his body making him look like a Knight out of legends. Kira's Banki finished before the menos' cero and he unleashed a torrent of lightning strait into the forming cero blasting it apart then continuing into the mask of the menos shattering the monster once and for all.

Rangiku watched as the armor dissipated and the monster battle blade became the short zanpakuto again. "That was an unexpected assault. Weeks of nothing, then a menos? What the hell is going on?" was all she could say before holding her exhausted husband as he nearly collapsed into her arms.

"I don't know, but that took a hell of a lot out of me. I haven't felt this weak since I first completed the Banki training." He held on to her to keep from falling.

Her concern washed aside as she remembered what Yoruichi had said before Kira woke up in the hot spring. 'Pour your love into him and he will be your Banki. You two are a matched pair and you are closer than any pair I have ever met aside from Ichigo and Rukia. You compliment each other, and you power each other. You accomplish together what one alone can't.' Remembering that; she opened the floodgates of her soul and poured her strength into him. She watched as he visibly refresh in her arms. At the same time she felt a return of that same strength as their feedback made them both stronger.

A lurking Shrieker hollow felt the Captain level reiatsu growing more powerful as the moments went by. It decided that sticking around was a bad idea and almost made it to its escape portal when Rangiku slammed Haineko into its skull shattering the mask and cutting the shrieker in half length wise.

"Damn spies." She muttered. She turned back to Kira who just noticed where she went. "Come on Kira, let's go home. I'm sure that we have been gone long enough that Mizuiro has gone home."

"Kira shrugged, "It's a nice night out now that the storm has blown out, and I feel much better now so why don't we just take a walk in the park?" He offered her his arm.

She took it and leaned against him just enjoying the warmth of him and the closeness.

"Kira, I think that I'm starting to understand what Yoruichi meant when she told me that you are my Banki." Her head resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah and I am too. As long as you are there I feel that I can do anything and can move mountains if the need arises. I can feel your love when I need it and I think you can feel mine too." He kissed the top of her head. "So what do we do now that we have little sister taken care of?"

Rangiku giggled a little at that. They had conspired to set up Nemu with Mizuiro and it had worked out perfectly. For the first time in her life Nemu was being treated like a princess and she was completely ignoring Kira. "I don't know, what do you want to do? It's not like we can just go on a vacation somewhere. The Captain General would skin us alive and then let Byakuya Kuchiki mince what was left. Besides I'm enjoying the time away from Soul Society."

"Yeah, but I'm getting restless. I need to do something or I'll go crazy. When is Ichigo going to be bringing his family back? Two more months? Last time we were here the hollows were more numerous."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Besides I want to be here for Orihime's baby. She is due in a few weeks I think." Rangiku was just enjoying the time spent with Kira. She did sense his need to do something. "Why don't you start teaching kendo to some of the local kids? I've watched them watching you when you are in the park going through your exercises. I've also seen several of them trying to mimic your moves."

"What if we get called back? Or a hollow shows up while I have a class?" he asked pointedly.

"If we get a recall then I'm sure that Ichigo would take over for you. If a hollow shows up just pass that lovin' on to me baby and I'll crush it in no time." She grinned at him.

"I am always sending you my love and strength." He kissed her.

The report that Rangiku sent back to Soul Society read like a standard hollow report with the exception of the hollow being a Menos. This was met with some concern at the regular Captains meeting. The discusion started to get out of hand when Kenpachi wanted to know if he could fight Kira just to see how strong he was.

Hitsugaya frowned slightly as he reread the report. _"It seems that Tenaka hasn't quite gotten a grasp on his Banki yet. I wonder how much he is relying on Motsu…Tenaka?" _"Captain General, I would like to go to the real world and observe Vice Captain Tenaka in action for some time and just see where his level of skill and power are."

"I too would like to go to the real world and check on the progress my Vice Captain has been making." Put in a rather upset and almost concerned sounding Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"And just what is the reason behind you needing to go and check on your Vice Captain?" Asked a tired Yamamoto.

"Well… She…. She put smiley faces and hearts on her report!" snarled an exasperated Kurotsuchi.

"Well Rukia used to send her reports back with chappies drawn all over them." Laughed a humored Jūshirō Ukitake. "I think that it's just a coping mechanism of the people we send down there on long assignments. So I wouldn't worry about it Mayuri."

"Hitsugaya you go down there and spend some time with the fourteenth and get a grasp of the situation and then report back. I don't suspect that this should be more than a week. Kurotsuchi your request is deigned. If you want Hitsugaya to look into something for you, you can ask him. You have important work to do here and I don't need you falling behind on important research." He looked at the gathered Captains again then said, "I have someone that can give you all a quick rundown on Vice Captain Tenaka's Banki. Yoruichi, could you come out here and brief everyone?"

The black cat sauntered out and sat before Captain General Yamamoto before beginning. "The Banki achieved by Kira Tenaka was not a normal Banki. He and Rangiku Tenaka share the power between them and amplify that power through a feedback loop forcing their reiatsu to levels that can be even with the level of Kurosaki and any of the rest of you captains."

"GAAK! The cat talks!" This coming from Kenpachi.

The cat scowled, "If you insist!" She returned to her human form.

Hitsugaya turned quickly, Soi Fon turned shades of red but didn't look away. Kenpachi and Shunsui both let out wolf whistles. Unohana just shook her head. While Byakuya just stared impassively and looked board.

"Ahem, Yoruichi, could you come out dressed next time?" asked a mildly irritated Yamamoto.

"Hunm? Oh that? Men are so predictable."

Yamamoto stamped his cane on the floor once dismissing the gathered Captains.

Nemu was doing well in collage and had been sending her reports back to the twelfth regularly along with requests for an extension of her time to continue with classes. She did not report the fact that she had started going out with Mizuiro in any of her reports. The requests for extensions were granted as long as she had progress to report, and she did have access to plenty of information to send back.

She was just finishing her latest report fending off the attempts of Mizuiro to get her to stop 'fooling around with paperwork' as he put it. She turned to him, "Do you want me to be able to stay in school?"

"Well, Yeah. I know that as soon as your father feels you have done enough you're going to be recalled. I just want you to have some fun before you have to go back." Mizuiro looked down at his lap sadly.

Nemu took his face in her hands, "I have had more fun in the past few weeks than I have ever had in my life. I found you and you have treated me so nicely that I now know why Kira and Rangiku set us up." She smiled at the shocked look on his face. "I knew from about the second date. Don't be shocked and don't tell them please. They think they tricked me and at first they did but I really don't mind now. In fact I couldn't be happier."

"Well then I guess that I'll have to help you find interesting material to include in your reports that will keep your father happy and keep you in my arms." He kissed her and enjoyed the reaction he got from her each time they kissed.

Nemu felt like he would protect her from anything when he kissed her and melted into his arms every time. This time though she had to finish her report and send it back in the morning so she couldn't let him distract her, well not to much. "Let me finish this report and then I'm all yours." She smiled as she pushed him back gently.

"Suki dayo, Nemu" He held her hand a moment then got up. "Want some tea?"

The look of shock on her face was everything he hoped for because he had fallen for the manufactured Soul Reaper, He wasn't exactly sure when it happened but he found her quiet manners and gentle beauty beyond the women he had dated before her. And it didn't hurt his feelings that she was so much older than him either. He turned to the door when he heard her softly say "aishiteru wa, Mizuiro"

"Then I'm going to have to work extra hard to keep you here for as long as I can." He went out to the kitchen and made tea. His heart was singing while he puttered around.

Nemu worked hard on her report because she wanted to stay with this human boy as long as she could. _"Damn Rukia, and Rangiku, how did they know when they found 'the one'. Maybe Rangiku and I better have a talk about this."_

**A/N: If I got the Japanese wrong let me know the proper spelling and I'll fix it. Thanks for taking the time to read, Now review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there my readers. I still don't own Bleach but the lawyers say it should happen in the next century or so. So was the Banki up to par? I hope so. If there is an artist there with a good hand (mine is horrible) I'd like to see your interpretation of what I wrote. ON WITH THE SHOW!

**Marine II, Inspection**

Hitsugaya stepped through the gate and was greeted by a happy Rangiku who pulled him into a hug crushing him between her bosoms. The ice god momentarily melted until he saw Kira smiling at the sight. "Hey, just because you're the Captain here doesn't mean that you can act like that with me!" He snapped weakly at Rangiku. In actuality he missed having her and Kira around the office.

After he shook himself clear of her he informed them of his visit. "I'm here to observe the both of you in action for the next week. I'm not here to pass any judgments or interfere with operations just observe."

"Oh, is this about the last report we sent back, Captain Sir?" Kira was still as stiff necked as always when reporting, or speaking with Hitsugaya.

"Not exactly it is more like a progress report or inspection on how your skills are developing Kira. Yoruichi explained to us a little about your Banki. I'm just seeing how it is developing. I am also looking at your development as a leader, Rangiku. Oh, by the way Kenpachi is leading a group of about ten eleventh Squad men down for some real world training. They will all be under your command when they get here."

The last part was directed at Rangiku and she felt her stomach turn at the mention of Kenpachi leading the group. "How do you expect me to control Captain Kenpachi? He is a Captain after all and I'm just a temporary Captain. What is to prevent him from taking over?"

"Well, He was given orders to go do training but he was also ordered to obey the field commander's orders if a situation arose that required his squad to assist. Essentially they are on independent ops but are under your direct control if you need them." Was Hitsugaya's response. He then looked at Kira. "He wants to fight you. Try and avoid life threatening battle, OK? You still belong to me when you come back. I expect you to be in one piece when you get relived and return to Soul Society. Now where am I sleeping?"

"Come with me Captain." Kira volunteered. "Your room is right over here. Where are your things?"

The door bell sounded just then. Rangiku answered it to find Urahara and Yoruichi, in human form, standing there with a duffel bag sitting next to them. "I guess that you both knew that Captain Hitsugaya is here? Please, come in."

"Thanks Rangiku, Hey Toshiro, how's it goin' there big guy?" Urahara said in his sandy drawl.

A vein popped on Hitsugaya's forhead as he growled, "My name it Captain Hitsugaya, you retired old fart!"

"What? They didn't send Momo along with you? What a shame." Urahara hid his smile behind his fan.

"Quit teasing the boy." Yoruichi said as she swatted Urahara in the back of his head.

This did nothing to mollify the young looking Captain one bit.

"Here you go. Standard issue for a one week stay and it's on the house." Urahara tossed the duffel to Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya looked with distain at the bag. "I wasn't planning on needing to go out. Why did you bring this to me?"

The doorbell rang again so Rangiku went to answer it again. This time she found Momo Hinomori standing there in civilian clothes with a small suitcase in her hands.

"Oh, I forgot to mention the Momo took some vacation time and came to the real world to relax." Urahara said with another grin hidden behind his fan.

"Shiro-chan!" She cried and ran to Hitsugaya and hugged him.

He accepted the hug in defeat and mumbled, "Would you quit calling me Shiro-chan."

She kissed him on the cheek causing the ice god to heat up rather quickly. "Nope, not until you are taller than I am. Rangiku and Kira said that I could stay here while I was on vacation. I didn't know that you were going to be here too."

"Why do I get the feeling that this is a setup?" Hitsugaya grumbled as he looked at the collection of people.

Yoruichi just looked at Hitsugaya. "Maybe it was, so stop complaining and take advantage of the situation. Do your job and have some fun while you are at it!" Her tone was that of a command rather than teasing.

Even Hitsugaya knew better than to argue with Yoruichi when she spoke in those tones. Since she had been readmitted to Soul Society and her house restored. She carried a lot of weight with the council of forty six. She was their direct representative.

"Shiro-chan, where are you sleeping?" asked Momo innocently.

The vein popped again and he looked at Kira. "Yes, where am I sleeping?" The tone in his voice was nearly glacial.

"Come this way Sir." Kira led him to what had been the twins play room that had been picked up and had a bed installed for him.

"And Momo? Where are you putting her?" His tone had not warmed one degree.

"She has the room next to yours Sir. Why, is this not acceptable?" Kira was being very careful.

"No this is fine. I just didn't want her to be out of a room while she is on vacation." He warmed up considerably. "Tomorrow I'd like to go to Urahara's training room and test your Banki if you don't have anything else to do."

"Not a problem Sir, I have an afternoon class teaching some of the local kids kendo but we can go early."

"You're teaching kendo to the humans?" Hitsugaya had an appraising look on his face.

"Yes Sir, I was going crazy with nothing to do so Rangiku suggested it to me. I have about ten students right now. They were watching me practice in the park and trying to mimic my moves. Why not teach them the proper way to do things?"

"Humn, not a bad thought. Keeps you busy and also keeps your skills sharp. Good idea. I'll observe your technique as you teach."

"Yes Sir. I would be honored to have you observing my teaching."

The following morning in the training room at Urahara's store Hitsugaya was reminded of two VERY important things. ONE: Water and ice transmit electricity very well. He called off the Banki training after taking several shocks in the one hundred thousand volt range and feeling like he had tasered himself. TWO: If that wasn't bad enough the instantaneous electrolysis of his ice dragon and the subsequent explosion as the oxygen and hydrogen ignited caused a rather impressive blast that could be heard for several blocks around the store and knocked everything off the shelf in the store. Kira was relatively unscathed due to the armor that formed around him but Hitsugaya felt like a sledge hammer had slammed him about.

"Where did that armor come from?" He asked Kira after regaining his breath.

"I'm not sure but I remember an old ad from before I joined the Marines where a knight fought and at the end of the ad he transformed into a Marine. I guess that I made my Banki like that. Some things just stick in your mind, and when they do it's hard to shake them."

"You may be right. Dragons may have been an important part of stories that were told to me as a child before I died." Hitsugaya was deep in thought as he pondered this bit of information.

Rangiku and Momo came over to their respective men and dragged them off to get cleaned up after the practice secession.

Hitsugaya watched the interplay between Rangiku and Kira and could almost see the reiatsu replenishing what Kira had used making him at almost full power within seconds of Rangiku holding onto his arm. _"These two are so powerful together, I wonder if Momo and I could do that?"_ He shifted his reiatsu into feeding it towards Hinomori and added the real love he felt for her and he felt a return flow from her. "_Intresting, It does work."_

Momo felt the sharp influx of reiatsu from Hitsugaya and caught her breath because it felt so wonderful to her. She tried to return it and felt it grow steadily. She hugged him closely and whispered softly. "You do care for me like that."

He whispered back "I always have. Just don't spread it around."


	6. Merry Christmas

Merry Christmas to all of you and yes I did not get my stocking stuffed with Bleach so Tite Kubo is off my card list. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

**Marine II, Holiday**

The weather turned rather suddenly as the holiday arrived and Kira was in heaven seeing the snow fall. He had grown up in the Seattle area and loved having the snow in the winter. With Christmas here he couldn't think of a better gift from nature.

He had set up a tree and Rangiku had helped him decorate it. She was a little confused about why he was so excited but she went along with him. The fun part for her was going out and purchasing presents for Kira, Nemu , and several of their friends. She even got a little something for Kon.

Kon was still living with the Dr. Kurosaki and his daughters. A couple of years ago Urahara made Kon a special gigai that was to be his permanent body from now on. Kon was mad at first being stuck in the body of a five year old but he got used to the idea and now he was in grade school and had adjusted nicely to his surroundings. He loved his big sisters and his Dad. Dr. Kurosaki officially adopted Kon soon after he got the gigai. He had turned out to be quite athletic considering that he was a mod soul. The gigai was a special design also allowing him to grow at the normal rate of humans so now he stood almost four and a half feet tall. His dark hair set him apart from Ichigo but his looks were on a par with Ichigo at that age. His best friend at school was Ririn, another mod soul who was given another special gigai. They argued constantly about this and that but they would always be there for each other.

Urahara had stripped them of their special abilities when he gave them their new bodies but he allowed them to remember the past. It wasn't like anyone was going to take a couple of five year olds seriously if they started telling wild tales.

Rangiku and Kira dropped by Christmas eve to drop off presents and they were met at the door by a flying Kon who wrapped his arms as far around Rangiku as he could. "Kon, now I'm glad to see you too. Let me go and behave your self."

"Yes Rangiku, I'm sorry." He got that little boy look down pat when he got his gigai and he knew he could crack even the toughest female shinigami, and he had by making Soi Fon cuddle him, twice. The only person he couldn't crack was Rukia but there were reasons behind that.

"Isshin, Merry Christmas, hope you don't mind us stopping by to drop off gifts." Kira said with a huge smile. He held out a large bottle of sake tied with a ribbon and bow.

"Come in my boy, Rangiku your looking fantastic. Guess married life suits you." Isshin chuckled.

Rangiku leaned against Kira, "Yeah, I like it and couldn't be happier. Here you go, some presents for the girls and Kon as well as Ririn. Do you think that you will see her tomorrow?"

"Oh sure, I don't think that a day goes by without her showing up to spend time with Kon." He leaned in closer and whispered conspiratorially, "I think they like each other. although you couldn't tell it by the arguing they do."

"Well I hope that they stay friends. Those two really deserve new lives." Rangiku replied.

"I'm sorry we can't stay longer but the roads are getting nasty so we have to run. Merry Christmas to you all." Kira shook Isshin's hand and held the door for Rangiku.

When they got home they spent the remainder of the evening curled up on the couch in front of the tree.

"What would you wish for most of all for this Christmas?" Rangiku asked as she leaned against Kira.

"Do you mean besides peace on earth, good will to all men, and never seeing a hollow again?" He joked back at her.

"Yeah and I'm serious." She had that sober look on her face.

"A family to share Christmas with. Children of our own to enjoy and raise." He smiled a gentle smile as he told her of his wish.

"Me too."

**Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Folks, I just got my letter from the lawyer it read…. "Fat chance" So I still don't own Bleach. Anyway, On with the show!

**Marine II, New Year**

Kira was sweating rather profusely as he worked his tired muscles trying to gain an advantage. His opposite was not letting him rest for one moment. He swung his arm up in an attempt to steady himself and was rewarded with a ripping across his lower back that forced him to yelp in surprise. He wanted to release his reiatsu to gain advantage but the clutches he was in were tight around him making concentration difficult. He continued with all his might forcing his opponent into submission slowly as the energy drained from him.

He finally flopped down on the bed next to Rangiku. "Damn woman, you nearly killed me. I don't know if I can do anything for the next few days."

She ran a finger over his chest gently drawing idle circles "I don't know about you but I'm happy that we decided to try and start a family."

He pulled her to him wrapping her in his strong arms. "Me too."

She laid her head upon his chest and smiled. Then she felt a huge spike of reiatsu coming from the room Nemu was living in. She giggled as Kira hugged her closer. "I think that Nemu just found out what a good man can do for you."

They were rewarded with sounds that were unmistakable. Nemu and Mizuiro were having their own little party downstairs and not giving a care about their noisemaking.

"They have to get a handle on that reiatsu discharge or they are going to attract hollows by the truck load." Kira said with a smirk on his face.

Almost on cue the pagers started going off signaling the imminent arrival of hollows.

"Let's leave them and take care of this ourselves." Rangiku said as she swallowed a soul candy and popped out of her gigai.

Kira followed suit and then joined her leaping out the window because it was closer than the front door. They didn't have to go far before they found the point of arrival of the expected hollows. As they waited they felt a different presence assault their senses. Arrancar!

Yammi appeared from the dust of his arrival hulking along and scanning what confronted him.

"Yo little shinigami, time to die!" The powerful arrancar rushed forward knocking Rangiku aside and looking down on Kira. "You're new! I can smell the freshness of your soul. You're going to be so sweet tasting!" He reaches for Kira expecting him to be frozen with fear only to pull back a ruined hand minus three fingers.

"Mmm, my, my, but you're a fast one. I guess that I'll have to just crush you first!" He says balling his fists and launching an attack.

Kira released his shikai allowing the lighting to dance along Tekken. He drops to a guard position then flash steps to the side of the attack driving Tekken into the arm of Yammi causing the discharge to race through the huge arrancar's body.

Yammi fell back with his arm totally immobilized due to the electrical discharge. He is breathing hard and dripping blood from his wounded arm and hand. "Yo, you're a feisty one aren't you? This is going to be even more fun than I thought." He summons his reiatsu sending it to levels that cause Kira to momentarily buckle under the pressure.

Kira quickly recovered then chuckles, "That all you got stumpy? Try this on for size! BANKI!" Kira's reiatsu skyrockets eclipsing Yammi instantly causing the arrancar to drop to his knees. Kira can feel Rangiku behind him driving him to destroy the arrancar with all her might. He levels the reformed zanpakutō at Yammi, "This is for harming my wife." He unleashes a torrent of lightning incinerating Yammi.

As the blast dust settles Yammi, or what's left of Yammi looks back at Kira, "Ops, went after the wrong one." Then falls face first to the ground with a loud thud.

Kira unleashes another torrent of lightning utterly destroying the body. "Bastard!" He turns and runs back to Rangiku who is kneeling to regain her strength after having the wind knocked out of her from the initial assault. "Are you OK? I saw you go flying and all I could do was stand there. I'm so sorry Rangiku."

She took his hand and he helped her to her feet. "It's just a bruise, nothing to worry about. That monster was all muscle and no brains. I don't think that he even stood a chance against you. I could barely even see you move you were so fast. This is going to make for a welcome report back in Soul Society. That monster has been troubling us for several years and now he's gone. Ichigo might be a little pissed though seeing as he wanted to crush Yammi."

They walk back home and realize that Nemu and Mizurio are still making out in the house. "Let's just go and watch the New Year fireworks display honey. I don't feel sleepy right now." Rangiku said while enfolded in Kira's arm.

They flash stepped away to the park where the display was to be held and found a high vantage point to sit and enjoy the show.

The following day they woke to the sounds of retching coming from the bathroom downstairs. Rangiku put on her robe and went to investigate. She found Nemu draped over the toilet with a half dressed Mizuiro holding her hair back. "What's wrong Nemu?"

"I… URP! Don't know. I just woke up and was nauseous." A distinctly green looking Nemu answered.

"Let's get you over to the Kurosaki clinic and get you checked out." Rangiku said as she went to get Kira up to drive them.

About an hour after they arrived Kira, Rangiku and Mizuiro were sitting in the waiting room for Nemu when Unohana, Captain of the Fourth Squad, walked out. She looked at Kira and Rangiku before turning to Mizuiro. "You must be Mizuiro Kojima?"

"Yes that's me." He said in a not so sure voice.

"Come with me please." She turned and walked towards the room that Nemu was in.

He looked at Kira and Rangiku before following Unohana into the room.

When he was in the room he saw Nemu sitting on the examination table with her head down and her hands in her lap. "What's wrong Nemu? Are you all right?"

"Mr. Kojima, there is nothing wrong with Miss Kurotsuchi. She is the picture of health and about two months pregnant. She informs me that you are the father." Unohana said with no fanfare.

"That's a relie……… Did you say pregnant?" Mizuiro's world closed in as he blacked out.

Unohana caught him and eased him into a chair while smiling. _"Happens almost every time to the young ones."_

Mizuiro came to slowly remembering that he was at the Kurosaki clinic because Nemu was sick. _"No, strike that Nemu is Pregnant!" _His eyes snapped open to find Nemu looking very concernedly at him.

"Are you alright?" Her voice was filled with concern.

He got out of the chair and took her hand in both of his kissing it. "Marry me you gorgeous shinigami. Do me the honor of becoming my wife."

Nemu was speechless. Her grand total of real human contact had been the four months she had been attending school for her mission. Mizuiro had literally swept her off her feet in that short time showing her that kindness was something to be cherished. She could only nod her head to his request.

"I guess that you know that she is not likely to do very well with her father when she gets home. Captain Kurotsuchi is notoriously short tempered and brutal to his subordinates. I'm not so sure how he will take to his daughter marrying a human." Unohana said in a quiet voice.

Mizuiro just blinked a few times. "Begging your pardon, just who are you?"

Nemu took a sharp intake of breath. "Mizuiro! This is Unohana Retsu Captain of the Fourth Squad. She was kind enough to check me out and is willing to be my physician through this."

Mizuiro turned to Unohana and bowed to her. "Thank you for making sure that Nemu is alright. I apologize if I seemed rude. I'm just a bit in shock at the moment, and more than a little excited. I have met the most wonderful woman in this or any other world and now I need to be afraid of her father? Yeah I get it, but I would marry her anyway to make this right. This is my child also, and I want him or her to have a father."

"Maybe I should let Nemu or Kira explain to you what you are getting yourself into. Kurotsuchi is not just a Captain he is the head of the research department of Soul Society. He delights in dissecting what he calls interesting specimens in the name of research. You might be classified as an interesting specimen in his eyes because you were able to impregnate his daughter." Unohana said calmly.

Isshin Kurosaki stuck his head in at that moment. "Hey Congrats you guys. Don't worry I'm great at delivering babies. I'm also good at keeping irate fathers at bay. As long as you remain my patient or Retsu's you're in good hands."

Mizuiro rolled his eyes knowing what a crackpot Ichigo's dad could be. Then he thought about how Isshin was acting. _"He is serious, he isn't acting."_ "Thanks Dr Kurosaki."

After Unohana and Isshin left the exam room Mizuiro asked. "Well, do we invite him to the wedding?" The grin on his face was ear to ear as he asked her.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey again, No I don't own Bleach so what ever! Let's see… Unohana has been visiting Isshin, Kira and Rangiku want to have a baby, Nemu and Mizuiro are expecting and want to get married…. How much more complicated can this plot get? He He He!!! ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!

**Marine II, Wedding Surprise**

"You're WHAT?, and WHAT?" Kira and Rangiku asked in unison.

"Nemu is pregnant and we are getting married!" Mizuiro said while holding onto Nemu, who looked shy about the whole thing.

"Nemu are you sure about this? I mean what is your father going to do?" Rangiku asked in a very concerned voice.

"Father petitioned Central 46 for permission to send someone to study in the real world. They decided who to send. All I have to do is keep sending back good reports and data and I can stay as long as I want and need to. Besides I'm not exactly built like you are. Remember, Father built my body and soul from scratch. I was never born into this world and my gigai is a completely different model than what you wear." Nemu's voice gained some strength as she spoke. "I don't think that Father thought that this sort of situation would ever occur. You said it yourself Rangiku, he kept me on a very short leash all of my life."

"Talk about your girls gone wild." Kira joked. He promptly received an elbow in the ribs from Rangiku. "OWFFFF! You're right." He eyed Rangiku while rubbing his ribs. "What is to prevent him from coming and paying you a visit? God knows I don't want the 'Mad Scientist' visiting me."

"Let me take care of that." Came the voice of Unohana as she glided into the waiting room. "I have a few friends that can tie him up for quit some time with paperwork and other duties. Not to mention I've already contacted Yoruichi Shihouin who is the direct representative of Central 46. I asked her to petition in favor of both the pregnancy and the marriage. She was happy to do this for you. After the war our numbers were drastically reduced and this is a good way of rebuilding. Also it does not hurt that Mr. Kojima has a rather high spiritual strength of his own."

"Thank You Captain." Said a grateful Nemu. "There is one other thing you could do if you would be so kind. Ask father to look up file 1435abs987. This is his backup in case I was ever damaged beyond repair."

"Nemu, please stop talking like you're a robot or something. You're just like me and everyone else here. You have feelings and emotions and weaknesses and strengths." Mizuiro hugged her close with these words.

"I'll tell him" Unohana said gently as she turned to go back into the clinic.

"So what sort of wedding would you like to have?" Asked Kira as they left the clinic. "There is the traditional Japanese wedding and there is the Western style wedding. And then there is the basic go down to city hall and get you're self hitched type of wedding."

He received another swat from Rangiku. "Oh aren't you the romantic. City Hall?! I ought to kick you for even mentioning it."

"It's not like we can take Mizuiro to Soul Society and have the wedding there. And what about his relatives? How would they react to finding out that their son was marrying a Death God? Think for a moment. They are both students at the university and their income is limited. We invite close friends and relatives on both sides and keep it simple for both parties." Kira said ticking off his points.

Nemu and Mizuiro had hung back slightly watching the married couple argue about their wedding plans. Mizuiro looked at Nemu, "I am glad that we have such good friends." They laughed together.

After a couple of weeks the couple decided on a simple wedding held at the home of Ichigo and Rukia. The back yard was cleared and turned into a nice wedding site. Urahara supplied the decorations and catering. Yoruichi assisted in selecting the flowers for the wedding.

Two weeks later at the small ceremony held at the house Mizuiro and Nemu were wed.

Mizuiro's family was there as well as Kira and Rangiku. Chad came with Tatsuki, and Orihime and Uryū brought their daughter. Ichigo and Rukia had come back after the birth of Hisana. Isshin and the girls came as well as Kon. Unohana was escorted by Isshin. Toshiro and Momo also made it.

Just before the ceremony one other guest arrived, or rather pair of guests arrived. Mayuri Kurotsuchi walked in unannounced with a young woman at his side. She looked virtually identical to Nemu. Her dress and attitude were just slightly different from Nemu though. Few people could place Mayuri though because he was dressed in a contemporary style and didn't have the weird hat or body suit on.

Nemu gasped. She quickly went up to him, "Father, I didn't think that you would come. Who is this with you" she asked in a hushed tone so that the human guests wouldn't hear.

"Why my darling daughter," he began. "What made you think that I and your **twin** sister Mayu wouldn't come to your wedding? I am supposed to give away the bride am I not?" he said loud enough to be heard by the human participants.

Mizuiro walked up at that point and held out his hand to Mayuri. "Captain, I am glad you could make it." After shaking his hand he turned to Mayu. "It's my pleasure to finally meet you Mayu. I'm surprised that you could take time from your important research." He finished turning back to Mayuri.

"Think nothing of it boy. I'm always available for family matters such as this." He put his arm around Mizuiro and pulled him aside. He said softly "You cost me one fine Vice Captain I want you to know. Mayu is almost as head strong as that damn Quincy Ishida. You better take good care of her and don't disappoint her." With his back to the gathered guests he manifested a ball of energy. "This will be waiting for you if you hurt her." He said confidentially.

Mizuiro gulped and nodded vigorously.

"Good, good." Smiled Mayuri in an 'almost' fatherly way.

They turned about and headed back to the gathered people. Mizuiro introduced Mayuri to his parents saying that Mayuri was a researcher working in America. He actually acted like he was interested in meeting them also.

During the ceremony Hitsugaya leaned over and asked Kurotsuchi, "What's wrong with you?"

"Unohana told me that if I didn't play nice she was going to confiscate all my biological experiments as biohazards, and send that drunk Shunsui Kyōraku to do a thorough audit of ALL my projects." He grumbled.

Hitsugaya snickered softly.

Momo cluched his arm as Nemu started down the isle dressed in a knee length white dress with a simple veil and a bouquet of white lily's. "She looks so pretty Shiro chan. That's the way I want to look when I get married!" she said excitedly.

Toshiro got a sinking feeling all of a sudden.

Ririn was the flower girl and Kon was the ring bearer. They got several 'Ah's' as they walked down the isle before Nemu.. Kon's face was in a permanent scowl as he walked next to the smiling blond Ririn.

Rangiku acted as matron of honor and Ichigo acted as best man.

When the priest asked who gives this woman. Toshiro had to elbow Mayuri to remind him.

Rukia cast a quick binding spell on Keigo Asano to keep him from jumping up and making a fool of himself when the priest asked if there was any reason they shouldn't be married.

With the you may kiss the bride, everyone cheered for the new couple. While outside a lurking shrieker hollow waited for the wedding party to exit.

Kenpachi tapped the hollow on the shoulder and asked. "Do you really want to start something right now? There are seven Captains, not including myself, and four Vice Captains in the wedding party. I'm feeling generous today, why don't you just go home hungry."

The shrieker being one of the more intelligent hollows quickly departed for Hueco Mundo.

Yachiru popped her head up over Kenpachi's shoulder. "You're getting soft Ken chan, I would have played with him."

"I know you would but this isn't the place or the time right now so lets just keep watching like Tenaka asked us to."

Standing on a house near the backyard wedding were Ikkaku and Yumichika. They were both looking boared untill the bride was about to throw her bouquet to the waiting single girls. Yumichika took off running to get into the group but met with a closeline from from Rangiku who made a seemingly random stretch as he was about to pass her. She knelt down and whispered. "You're not in a gigai stupid."

Momo caught the bouquet which made Toshiro sweat drop. He remembered the wedding of Kira and Rangiku and wasn't about to get in line to try and catch the garter. Both Momo and Rangiku shoved him forward anyway. When the garter was in the air he didn't reach for it but it miraculously dodged every outstretched hand and landed on his head which caused him to blush rather fiercely.

Rangiku just smiled as she twiddled her fingers after adjusting the flight path using kidō.

Afterward he muttered to Rangiku, "I'll bury you under paperwork for the next hundred years for this."

"No, I don't think so. I just got new orders to take over as operations chief of the Fourteenth Squad in Soul Society and Kira is my adjutant. I got promoted. I also heard that your new Vice Captain is Momo seeing as how she spends most of her time in your office anyway. Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarō Kotsubaki from the Thirteenth have both been promoted to Vice Captain and are taking joint control of the Fifth Squad. It seems that they didn't want to break them up for some reason. I also learned that Nemu received a permanent position as Real World Intelligence officer and Research advisor."

"Where are you getting that information? I just got that!" Hitsugaya asked in shock.

"I'm a Captain, Toshiro. I get all the same officer transfer notices that you do, and I have learned about paperwork and what can be in it." She smiled.

"Pardon me Captain I'd like to steal **my** Captain away for a dance now that the music is playing." Kira said smiling gently to his wife.

Hitsugaya nodded as Kira pulled Rangiku out into the dancing people. Hinamori stole up behind Hitsugaya and proceeded to pull him out to dance as well to his weak protests.

"You know that we are going to have to start going to Captain's meetings don't you?" Kira asked Rangiku as they danced.

"Yeah, I knew that there was a down side to the position but it's worth it to have a place of our own and a small staff to work with. We can do it together my husband." She kissed him and continued to dance in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Back again, and the letter says…. I don't own Bleach. #$& Oh well. It looks like there are major shakeups in Soul Society. There might even be some silver linings for some characters too. On with the SHOW!

**Marine II, New Recruits**

Kira and Rangiku said their goodbyes in the training room under Urahara's store. Ichigo and Urahara were the only ones to see them off as Rukia was home with Hisana and Yoruichi was already back in Soul Society discussing matters with Central 46.

"You did a good job here you guys. The house even looks fine." He grinned He changed his attitude after that. "Rangiku, Kira, Really thank you from the bottom of my heart. You guys really made it possible for me to be there with Rukia and Hisana. For that I am in your debt."

"Ichigo, We just did our job and had some fun while we were here too. We didn't expect to end up getting Nemu married off though." Rangiku said with a smile.

"Well from what I've seen she is as good for Mizuiro as he is for her. They are going to be happy I think. Besides wasn't I the one that told you to point him at her?" Ichigo replied.

"Now about what you are doing in the Fourteenth Squad Headquarters. From what was explained about your reassignment, You are to select and train new members for rotating assignment to here. They will be required to be a male/female combination and they should be able to get along together at the least. My suggestion is to look at squads like the Fourth for females and the eleventh for the men. But don't concentrate on those squads because I don't want Kenpachi looking me up and Unohana is seeing my dad so that will get back to me also. Also take a good look at new recruits in the academy because they aren't set in their ways like those in squads already." He thought for a moment. "I'm sure that there is something I'm leaving out but all the new orders will have the background for the squad. It looks like they want the Fourteenth to become a real squad now. From what I have read we are going to be much larger than any of the other squads because of the requirements of manpower." He scratched the back of his head as he said this. "I'm relying on you guys to pick good recruits. So good luck and I'll see you in a few weeks to check in with you."

"We'll get a handle on it Sir." Kira said reverting back to Corps mentality.

Rangiku elbowed him gently then unlocked the gate. "See you in a few weeks Ichigo. Come on Kira and don't leave any bags behind!""

"#&& packmule" he grumbled.

She turned and kissed him. "Thank you honey." He shut up and followed her.

**Captains meeting at First Squad Headquarters:**

"You have the basics of the plan so far. Our goal is to have one 'couple' stationed in each town in an area surrounding Karakura for about two hundred kilometers. Their main goal will be guiding souls to Soul Society and eliminating hollows. Their secondary goal will be to be an early warning system incase the arrancar decide to try their tricks again. It is our hope that you two can pass on the secret of your amazing ability to share your reiatsu between yourselves. From your reports you handled that arrancar so quickly that it didn't have a chance to really fight you." Yamamoto said to Rangiku and Kira. "The rest of you Captains could learn something here." He looked at the rest of the assembled captains.

Kenpachi was looking at his zanpakutō and mumbling to it. Hitsugaya was fuming after being called 'Shiro chan' again by Momo. Byakuya Kuchiki was just staring impassively while Unohana smiled gently. Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake were paying attention but looked slightly tipsy. Mayuri Kurotsuchi had no interest in what was going on and didn't feel that it had anything to do with his work. Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarō Kotsubaki looked on with interest and almost fawned over the rest of the assembled captains. Soi Fong was just scowling. Sajin Komamura was waiting for the other shoe to drop as he watched. He knew that there was more to come but wanted to see what sort of reaction the other captains had.

Yamamoto cleared his throat to gain their attention again. "I would also like each of you Captains to pick five officers and five unseated shinigami to join the Fourteenth Squad"

There it was. All of the captains looked at Yamamoto in shock and nearly all of them started talking at once.

**BAM BAM!!!** Yamamoto stamped his cane on the floor loudly to quiet them. "This is not a request it is an order. This also means you do not send the worst of your squads to rid yourself of them it means that you pick wisely. This is a VERY different assignment and the ones selected have to pass inspection by Captain Tenaka and Vice Captain Tenaka. They will be further reviewed by Captain Kurosaki and Vice Captain Kurosaki. If they fail at any point they will be rejected and returned to your squad and then I will select their replacements."

He looked around at the gathered Captains to gauge their reaction. "If there are no further questions or comments, dismissed!" He stamped his cane one last time for emphasis.

"I bet that we didn't make any friends back there." Kira observed as they made their way back to the Fourteenth HQ.

"No, I think that there are some very upset Captains about now, namely Mayuri Kurotsuchi. I don't think that he thought that this would apply to him. As for the others, I think we will get good recruits, especially from Fourth and Thirteenth Squads. They have a lot of real world experience between them. Unohana has a policy of sending her people to the real world for R&R while Ukitake's squad has the most time spent in the real world hollow hunting. I'm worried about Kenpachi's people though. They are shock troops and are more about the fight than learning how to co-exist with their surroundings. I also have some reservations about the people from Sixth Squad. They are mostly nobles and might not adapt well to the situations they might face." Rangiku said soberly.

"You know what? You sound like a Captain now." Kira joked with her.

"Yeah I know. I'm feeling the weight now too. You know what Yamamoto said to us when we got back. We are actually building a backup Soul Society in case the Arrancar strike again and overwhelm Seireitei. He wants to make sure that there is someone to rebuild. He is well aware that we won the last war only because the Arrancar stopped fighting not because we beat them. I have the scars to prove that." She said somberly.

"Well there is nothing to do but make sure that we have good people to work with. I say that we start off by figuring out some sort of training that will help them fit in when they are deployed to the real world. You know, like how to take care of the houses that they will be living in and forms of employment that might be suitable to them. We also need a good supply officer to figure out how to divvy up the funds we have best. I hate 'bean counters' but they are necessary for smooth operation." It was Kira's turn to sound like an old man.

"Come on let's enjoy a nice evening to ourselves and stop worrying about this for the night. Tomorrow is another day after all. Besides I still have that lace…" She trailed off as she saw his eyes light up. She shunpoed away ahead of him with him in hot pursuit.

The following day the lists from several of the squads arrived with their assigned recruits.

The First Squad Recruits showed up and were quickly shown where they were to be berthed. They had all been briefed by Yamamoto himself. And were ready to do what ever they could to complete training..

The Second Squad recruits all had their trademark ninja look as they stood at attention. Kira had them remove their face masks and head cloths to asses their faces. They all looked like hardened warriors with no nonsense expressions. He put them at ease and was disappointed that they didn't change their stances. "Listen up you mongrels! This is an order! AT EASE! Loosen up and start acting like humans! This assignment is a real world assignment and you can not act like manikins while you are there." He used his best drill sergeant voice while addressing them. They got the hint and loosened up and allowed themselves to relax slightly. Kira just put his hand to his face and muttered to himself. "This is going to take a lot of work."

Third Squad was not much better because they were still ridged after the traitorous act of their Captain. They got the hint quicker than the second squad recruits though.

Fourth Squad sent mostly medics and they were easily the easiest to brief on their support role.

Fifth Squad recruits showed up around mid day and had twelve members. Kira questioned them as to why there were twelve of them and got confusing information about what had happened between the two Vice Captains in charge of that squad. He sighed and just accepted them.

Sixth Squad recruits showed up and proceeded to look down their noses at Kira as a commoner. That was a monster mistake for them. They spent the next three hours alternating between standing at attention and face down doing push-ups, 200 reps.

Seventh Squad didn't show up that day but a runner said that the final selection would be completed by morning.

Eighth Squad recruits were a mixed bag of individuals. Some were prim and proper while others were as loose as their former captain.

Ninth Squad also sent a runner saying that they would be coming in the morning.

Tenth Squad sent some good people in Rangiku's opinion and she welcomed them warmly.

Kenpachi was not happy about having to release ten people but he had made his cut. Ikkaku Madarame led them into the compound and smirked at the former members of the sixth that were still doing push-ups. "Yo, Kira, I volunteered for your squad here." He shouted. He quickly joined the sixth at push-ups after he got a loud dress-down from Kira.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi sent a mixed bag of technicians that looked hopelessly out of place and terrified by the mere presence of anyone of Vice Captain level or above. Kira muttered to Rangiku, "These folks are going to take some work." She agreed silently.

The thirteenth Squad sent a well balanced group that looked like they had a good grasp of their roll in the new squad.

When they finally got all the members of the squad that they were going to get from the thirteen squads they gathered them together in the training area set aside for them. Rangiku looked over them and noted that there were far to many men and far to few women. She shook her head in exasperation at what she saw. She turned to Kira saying, "We need to recruit a lot of women from the academy."

"Yeah I know. I don't think that the Captains got the need to balance the genders."

The final tally had eighty men and fifty two women. They needed twenty eight more women. "I guess that we can get them from the academy." Kira said.

"Oh well let's get this show on the road." She turned to address the assembled shinigami. "Our job is real world protection and real time intelligence of what is going on there. You all will be paired up with a partner of the opposite gender and you will all have to learn how to act when you are deployed to the real world. Your training will not consist of combat tactics as a primary but of how to act when stationed 'dirt side'. This goes for ALL of you. As of right now, you all are no longer representatives of your former squads, you belong to ME and Captain Kurosaki. There are no nobles or commoners. There are only squad mates here. Deployment will consist of six month rotations of half of the squad at a time with phased rotation. When here You report to me. When in the real world you report to Captain Kurosaki. Do I make myself clear?" The looks of shock on the faces of some of the shinigami showed that they had no idea about what they had been assigned to. But many showed comprehension about the job.

A week later with the male/female population finally balanced the real training began.

**A/N This is where I will conclude Marine II and begine a new ARC. Real World will be the title so look for it and REVIEW! please.**


End file.
